Security Review
Agents began investigating an internal security breach after a mission gone partly awry in Seattle, only to discover a long string of suspicious activity that could only be explained by a active security leak. After a tense and thorough investigation, agents flushed out the mole: Agent Nathaniel Drake turned out to be in reality a deep cover operative of the secret global organization Remaal al-Sahra. Events January 17, 2010 *Xen sends an email to Carpenter about security concerns regarding the Gravity Smugglers. January 18 *Terry asks computer monkeys to look at computer security. *Carpenter sends out an email in response to Xen's concerns placing Pete and Belladonna in charge of an internal security review. January 21 *Pete confines the Gravity Smugglers agents not in Algiers (Walter and Nadia) to the base. *Christine suggests that the pattern of security breaches is larger, stretching back several months. She also suggests that certain actions indicate a possibility that the opponents knew that XF was coming, and that they had time not only to prepare, but to plan. *News from the team in Algiers comes in - safehouse has been breached and a number of agents are missing in action. January 22 *Pete orders Jake to conduct telepathic scans of the agents on base who were involved with the Gravity Smugglers mission. Over the next several days, all Seattle agents are pronounced clear. *Belladonna orders all agents confined to base, and a phone records search. *Phone log and e-mail from Madrox duplicate forwarded by Terry. Concerns are restated by Terry in verbal confrontation with Pete. Belladonna sets about looking into possible problems on that front. January 23 *Terry forwards another disturbing e-mail from Madrox; this coincides with the remainder of the team in Algiers cutting off all contact. *Pete orders a search of all agent's financial records. Following being cleared of any possible involvement in the security leak, Amber is tapped to review the incident in Seattle, as well as to ferret out discontent at the confinement. She is also asked to regularly monitor agent whereabouts. *Belladonna orders an investigation of non-agents associated with the Gravity Smugglers mission. January 24 *Pete orders full background checks on all agents and close associates. *Terry is placed in a holding cell. Later, Pete and Belladonna reveal that the action was a smokescreen. January 25 *Algiers team returns. They are confined to their apartments by Belladonna, and placed under a gag order by Jean-Paul, which is later confirmed by Carpenter. *Pete and Jean-Paul [request Jake and Tom telepathically [clear each other so as to double the telepathy resources clearing agents. January 26 *Terry's desk in the Intel Hub is publicly searched. Shortly thereafter, so is her apartment. This turns up: :-Flash drive containing files on missions related to Pied Piper (desk) :-Copies of Dr. Evans' psych files, with notes in what appears to be Siryn's handwriting (desk) :-Large amounts of Algerian currency (duffel in apartment closet) :-Passport and IDs under the name Jessamyn West (duffel). Investigation of these IDs show them to be good forgeries, but there is no history of use, no recent travel, and no linked records. :-Files, including map of the compound + security codes (duffel) :-Reviewing footage of the area shows Nightshade both at Siryn's desk and in her quarters (outside of the search interval). *After Jake and Tom clear each other, Pete and Belladonna request telepathic clearing for themselves. *Nathaniel Drake is officially confirmed as the primary suspect. Also, about the only one who could mimic Belladonna with much precision. January 27 *Jean-Paul partially lifts the gag order. Agents were allowed to debrief on events in Algiers, but no information on the location of Carmen. *Mid-afternoon, people on the main floor of the Titan Enterprises building saw Terry Cassidy brought in for questioning. *Amber, Jake, and Remy are brought in on a plan to apprehend Drake; Belladonna opts to act as bait. *During the early evening, the perimeter guard post were put on high alert and base lockdown. Communications black out also went into effect. *Nathaniel Drake is apprehended in the cafeteria.In the course of this, he is ODed on tranquilizer darts, and Jake is shot. Both survive; Alden heals Jake. *Terry is released from custody. Aftermath *Drake is transferred to the cells as soon as it is safe to move him. *Alessia is tasked with the forensic analysis of the evidence found in Terry's desk and quarters. She determines that while the hair samples found on the evidence appear to be Belladonna's, their genetic structure is Drake's. *Evidence is turned over to Intel so that they can begin their own cleanup to mitigate damage done by the mole. Intel also begins an investigation into Shift's background, headed up by Isabel and Alden. *Drake is interrogated by Pete, Belladonna, and Jake. *All agents officially cleared by means of telepathic scan. The confinement order is rescinded. Important Evidence *Jake turns up a number of Nate's aliases, including his real identity as Michael Debauer. These are later investigated in search of information on Remaal al-Sahra. *She also determines what he was likely to have passed on to al-Sahra. The answer? Everything. People *Pete Wisdom & Belladonna Boudreaux - As co-investigators, Pete and Belladonna were the subject of suspicion, doubt, and concern. *Nathaniel Drake - Who thought he was the mole? No one thought he was the mole! *Terry Cassidy - The prime 'throw 'im off' suspect, Terry was questioned, searched, and placed in custody. She was only told about the real reason for these actions after the review. Links *Pete's final report *Security changes post-review Category:2010 Missions